All About Us
by Kaikouji
Summary: Song fic centered on Tal's death. Yeah i suck at summarys. so just R&R! K.K.


Hey guys. well here's i guess u could say my first song fic.

**Warning: **Angst + tragedy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade, nor do I own the lyrics to the song All About Us by t.A.T.u.

_

* * *

_

**_"All About Us"_**

**_-_**

_**-  
**They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us_

He walked around tears streamin his face. Around him he was surrounded by all the teams. He saw the girls crying over his grave. His closest freind. But in that instant it hit him. He wasn't there. No one knew him the way he did.

_So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
_

His face flashed through his mind. They told him he was supposed to live. He wasn't supposed to take his place. No he blamed hisself for everyhting that happened.

_And it's all about  
It's all about _

"Hey u ok?" Max asked Him. "Yeah Dude I'm real sorry about all this. If you want you can stay with me for a while." Tyson added.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
_

_"_Thanks but no thanks." He answered. "Why you got plans or something?" Kenny asked. "No Bryan offered for me to stay with the team for a while, since we all miss him and thought it be best for us to talk things over and try and be freinds again." He told his freinds.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us _

"Okay if you are up to all of that, we can't say no." Rei said. He knew he'd miss his old friends but he had catching up to do. "So Tyson got plans since I'm not gonna be here for a while?" He asked.

_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
_

"Well I don't you Max?" They all looked over at the blonde. "Well Me and Miriam are going to go fly back to see my mom in N.Y. That's pretty much it. How about you Rei?" Then looks changed to the neko-jin. "I guess it won't hurt to go back home if you want to come Tyson you and Kenny and Hil can."

"Thanks Rei I might take you up on that offer." Tyson added.

Then memories falshed through his head.

_And it's all about  
It's all about _

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)

Flashback

_

* * *

_

He watched stunned as his friend faught up there on the stage. Daichi had the upper hand, and it didn't look to good from where he was standing. (I don't know if Bryan, Spencer, or Kai watched this match. I was watching the reruns and it ended right befor this match.)

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
_

'Come on beat him." he thought. He couldn't stand seein his partner lose to an old teammate.Especially not Diachi.

_'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

_

* * *

_

_End Falshback_

He walked over to Bryan, Ian and Spencer. "So i guess this is it." Ian retorted.

"Yeah, i guess so." Spence added.

_They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight_

"I just can't believe he's gone." Ian stated.

_It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
_

"You know the one thing i'm gonna miss?" Spencer piped in.

"What?" Ian questioned.

_All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
_

They all stared at the headstone.

_All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)_

"That he can't call you twirp the way he used to." Spencer looked over at the now falming Ian.

"That's not fair." Ian stated.

"Oh yes it is!" and with that Ian and Spence took off running around the cemetary.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
_

"You know what." Bryan said.

"What?" he said

"He loved you more than all of us put together. I just wish he was here to say good bye." Bryan stated.

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
_

They both eyed the headstone. Engraved on it was the Lines:

_We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)_

'Tala Ivanov.'

'One true friend. And one loving boyfriend.'

'The war started with us five now i leave it up to you four to finish it.'

'December 27, 1990 - June 11, 2007'

'May your soul Rest In Peace.'

_It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

"Yeah i know i know." he and Bryan left with Ian and Spencer in tow, the other Teams had already left to go to some party after the bruyal. and yet somehting hung in the air.

_It's all about us_

He turned around one last time. and could almost hear Tal saying:

"I will never leave you. I love you Kai. Don't ever forget me."

'I won't Tala. I will never forget you.'

* * *

_So did it suck? i'm not very good at spelling or grammar. especially for my southern accent. please review!_


End file.
